Beautiful Failure
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: Jack Frost is a failed experiment and nothing more. The Man in the Moon created him but failed at what he was attempting to accomplish. Abandoned and stripped of his powers, Jack works up the courage to stand up to the moon and defeat him. Only, the Moon's new prodigy is hot on his tail, head filled with one purpose and one purpose only. End Jack Frost. (NO PAIRINGS)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Darkness.

That's the first thing I remember.

It was dark.

It was cold.

And I was scared.

But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big, and so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away.

And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.

That is, until I felt him studying me. The sudden feeling that I had done something wrong washed over me, along with the waves and waves of disappointment emanating from the moon as he eyed me. I hung my head and fought back tears at the awful feelings.

_You are nothing._

_You are worthless._

_You are a Failure._

The thoughts rang through my head, leaving stabs of pain behind them. As I was lowered to the ground I sunk to my knees and did my best not to burst out sobbing.

_You are weak._

_You are selfish._

_You shouldn't exist._

I felt as if my very existence was being torn to pieces. The guilt of a crime I didn't even understand let alone commit hit me like a brick wall and I screamed in agony.

_No one needs you._

_I don't need you._

_No powers for you._

_No memories either._

_You are a failure._

_So close, so beautiful, yet nothing._

_Never show your worthless face again, Jack Frost._

Not darkness, but blinding light surrounded me as I fell umconcious.

I had wished I had never been born.

* * *

200 years later.

Searing light.

That's the first thing I remember.

It was light.

It was Hot.

But I wasn't scared.

Then, then I saw the moon.

It was so big, and sadly, so bright, but it seemed to chase some of the light and heat away.

And when it did, I laughed because it seemed pretty ironic.

_Your name is Chaos_.

I hear his gentle voice in my head. Wow, that's a little creepy.

I smirk at my name. It's perfect.

_You are chaos. You were born from the raging fires of a volcano. You are my prodigy. _

_And what would you have your prodigy do?_ I ask.

I would have him hunt down the failures, one by one, and end them. After that, I have a much more important task for you.

_As you wish._ I bow mockingly.

_Chaos, you are the spirit of fire._

_Good to know._

I grin as the lava from the volcano shoots me up into the air and transforms its self into a Phoenix. I wave at the moon as I ride away on the fiery birds back.

I could feel the moon's approving gaze on me as I flew into the distance. It gave me extra strength, strength I would need if I was to eliminate over 10 000 years of failures.

And that's exactly what I intend to do.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this story! If enough people like it I'll continue. So, please review! :)**

**Have a nice day! :)**

**-KoalaCupcake**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi everyone!**

**I looked at the number of reviews, follows and favorites and did a double-take. Seriously! You guys are amazing! :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :)**

**Shout out:**

**Snowflake: Yes, I have read it! I also read the sequel, and I'm so excited for the third book to come out! :) I didn't realize the story looked similar until I went back and read it after I published it. Don't worry, its not going to be exactly the same. And thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! :)**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! :D **

**Here is chapter 1! (The last chapter was the prologue) Enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: Attempted suicide**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was a full moon, that night.

A girl walked through a blossoming garden. She had her light brown hair cascading down her back, part of it pinned up with a pink lily. Her white and red dress was made of satin and was flowing in the light breeze. She looked up at the moon with pleading eyes and sunk to her knees.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?" Her voice filled with desperation.

"Why did you take my powers, my memories? Why did you dump me in this garden, tell me I was a failure and then abandon me?" She choked back sobs as she buried her face in her hands.

"Why?" Her shoulders shake as she cried her heart out, and not for the first time.

"Hello, Cherry." She heard a voice and her watery eyes widened with horror.

"Chaos. How-how did you find me?!" She wiped around to face him. The tall man wore a dark red trench coat and had spiky, brown hair that fell to his chin. He looked up at her with his glowing orange eyes.

"I had a little help from you know who." He grinned as she whipped around to look at the moon in disgust.

"You monster."

"So, let's get down to business, shall we?" He zoomed up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Where are the others?"

"I'll never tell you!" She spat at him.

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He smiled evilly.

"You can't get rid of me so easily. I'm the second-last left. The last and I won't be so easy to catch."

"Hmm, you think Jack Frost won't be so easy to catch? Darling, I already have his location."

"You'll never get away with this!" She cried.

"But Cherry, darling, I already have."

Her scream pierced the silent night sky. The last thing she saw was the moon, smiling wickedly down upon her. She almost laughed when she felt his approving gaze.

"Guess you finally got what you wanted." She croaked out.

And everything went dark.

* * *

"Spirits are dropping like flies, mate! This is serious!" Bunny yelled at a very sleepy sandy. He had fallen asleep during the meeting and was now getting lecture from Bunny.

"I mean seriously! How can you just fall asleep?! Besides us, there are only three spirits left in the world! Chaos, cherry and some random winter clown. Three! If we don't find out what's going on here-" Bunny's rant was interrupted by a very impatient North.

"Yes, yes Bunny, but there is no need to yell at Sandy about it."

"Alright, sorry mate." Bunny apologized. Sandy smiled at him and made a thumbs-up. The message was clear. 'It's ok!'

North stepped up to the center of the room and looked at them all with sad and somewhat fearful eyes.

"I fear that an old enemy of ours may be rising once again." North said ominously.

"Wait, do you mean...?" Tooth said, shocked.

"I believe it's Pitch. I think he is wiping out the spirits."

"Maybe we should ask Manny-AHH!" Tooth doubled over in pain, as did the other guardians. It was a harsh pain that had filled their chests very frequently. The feeling a spirit got when another spirit was killed. When the pain subsided they all looked at each other with worried looks. The room burst out into conversation.

"Who is it this time?"

"Is it Cherry?"

"Oh, I hope it's not Chaos!"

"What should we do?"

They all talked over each other, desperate to share their thoughts.

"Like I was saying before, maybe we should ask Manny." Tooth suggested.

"Good idea, Tooth!" North turned to the full moon watching them through the window on the roof. "Manny! The spirits are in trouble! Is Pitch behind this?"

All the guardians watched as an 'X' appeared in the moonlight.

"It's not Pitch." Bunny said, very confused. "Who is it then?"

He was answered by the moon with silence.

"I guess he doesn't know." Tooth shrugged.

"What should we do old friend?" North asked the moon. Out of the moonlight appeared the silhouette of a young man.

"Chaos." They all said in union.

"I guess Manny thinks that we should go get Chaos' help." North told them.

"Or maybe Chaos is the one who needs our help." Bunny said gruffly.

"To the sleigh!" North shouted, and the four eager to help guardians ran to the vehicle.

* * *

Jack was sitting on his knees, at the edge of a snowy cliff. He stared up into the starless night sky and at the moon. He held a sharp icicle he had found earlier pointed at his chest.

"Don't look at me like that." Jack narrowed his eyes. "I know you think I'm weak, but I'm not sure I should be apologizing for not killing myself fast enough. I am weak, I know. You've told me enough times. But could you stop rushing me?! I don't exactly...I can't really..." He sighed. "Look, it's just, I can't...do this with you nagging me to hurry up and kill myself faster. Can you just leave me alone?!" he dropped his hands and let the icicle fall into his lap. He hung his head and cried.

"Please...please...please just leave me alone...just get out of my head...I've heard your insults enough, just please..."

"Tsk, tsk, Jackie. Now I thought you were stronger than this." Jack could hear the smirk in Chaos' voice. "And yet here I find you talking to yourself. Are you really that insane?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack screamed as he whirled around and threw the icicle at Chaos at wicked speed. Chaos stepped aside and laughed as he watched the icicle fly by him and crash into the freshly fallen snow.

"Jack, I will leave you alone, but there is something I need from you first." Chaos slowly walked up to Jack, grinning madly the entire time.

"You will never kill me."

"Oh really? Because that's what the other nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine spirits told me, right before they died."

"You're insane!"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the insane one here."

Jack clutched his head and sunk to his knees.

"Stop it, stop it!" He shouted through clenched teeth. He heard the same insults like a broken record player from the moon everyday of his life. He couldn't bear hearing them again.

"You're worthless. You're a failure. And it's all your fault."

"Stop it!"

"No, I don't think I will. And why should I? I'm the prodigy. I'm the one the moon loves." Jack looked up to see a mad glint in Chaos' eyes. "He tells me every day. I-I can't survive without it. I need to feel his approval." Chaos twitched. "And I will! If I kill you, it's over. If I kill you I won't have to murder my own kind anymore. If I kill you I will have the Moon's approval. If I kill you, this nightmare is over." Jack watched in horror as madness overcame Chaos. "IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Chaos screamed as he charged at Jack.

Jack managed to get out a single word as he held up his hand for Chaos to stop.

"Wait."

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! ;)**

**Sorry if it seems like the story is progressing fast, but this is actually where the story starts. Anyway, next chapter should be up soon.**

**Please Review! Reviews help me update quicker! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**So this is just a filler chapter while I work on the next one, but please still read this because it contains information about the story that you will need to know for later on in the story.**

**This chapter consists of two stories. The first is about Cherry's awakening. Since she's not coming back later in the story I decided to do this one last story with her.**

**The second story is about Tooth, and it takes place in between chapter 1 and chapter 2.**

**Enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Cherry's Awakening

Pain.

That's the first thing I remember.

I felt pain all over that left me gasping for breath and holding back tears.

Then, then I saw the moon.

I felt terrified.

I felt true terror.

Its utter disappointment and blinding fury washed over me and knocked me off my feet. I burst into tears and wept, muttering apology after apology. I didn't know where I was, who I was or what I did wrong, but one thing was for sure, I felt hated.

I felt the burning hatred radiating off of the moon. It filled me with anguish and fear, and left me screaming until my throat was raw.

_You have failed me._

_How? How?!_

_You are nothing, Cherry._

_I-...my name is Cherry?_

_Silence, you insignificant spirit. You have failed me. YOU FAILED ME!_

I clutched my head and screamed as loud as I could whilst tears fell like fast flowing rivers.

_Please...please..._

_You are a worthless failure. You're not even close to perfect. You shall pay, pay with your memories and powers._

_No...No...Please..._

_Goodbye, Cherry._

And I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Toothiana's Discovery

"Why did I ever stop doing this?"

Tooth floated atop of a child's bed, Jamie Bennett's bed, in fact. She crossed her arms and watched with a saddened expression. She was all alone that night.

It had all started when Sandy found one of her lost fairies, trapped under some heavy boxes. He returned the poor thing to the Tooth palace, and just as he was leaving he bumped into Tooth. They struck up a conversation and it ended up in a bet. Whoever could fly the fastest would win. They agreed that if Tooth won Sandy would have to give all the children the most random dream possible, and if Sandy won Tooth would have to go out in the field. Tooth lost, and well, her she was.

As she stared down at the child she wondered what had happened to them, the guardians. When they first started out they were all so passionate. They did their jobs with flare and talked with each other almost every night. As time wore on, though, they ended up growing apart. On the rare occasion that they would meet they would only argue with each other and fight viciously. They built their own places far away from each other and rarely spoke. The moon would tell them things, things that the other guardians would say about each other. He would tell them how to get revenge on each other, and if it weren't for their right judgement they would've gone into all out war. They waved it all off as a misunderstanding. They apologized and then resumed ignoring each other. They trusted that the moon would tell them if the other guardians were saying things about themselves.

_The moon turned us against each other. _

The thought burned itself into her mind and she held up her hands to her mouth in shock.

_He...he turned us against each other!__The moon...how did we ever trust him?!_ She looked up at the full moon in horror and rage.

_It was you. This whole time it was you! You filled our heads with lies, and you still are! Why, when the others find out about this-_

_But they won't._

The gentle, soothing voice filled her head. It was...the moon; the moon was talking to her.

_My Toothiana, you will not tell the guardians about your discovery._

_Yes I-...I...I won't? _

Doubt crept into her voice. She didn't want to do that, did she? The moon was her friend...

_Toothiana, you never met with Sandy. It was all a dream. Why don't you go home and check on your fairies._

Yes...that was a good idea...wait a minute, what was she doing here again? Oh well.

A very confused Tooth flew out the window and arrived at her palace a few hours later. Her mind was empty.

When she bumped into one of her fairies she just looked dazed. The little fairy asked if she was ok.

"Oh! Um...yes, I'm ok..."

"Where where you?" The little baby Tooth squeaked worriedly.

"Hmm...I've seemed to have forgotten. Oh well, I doubt it was important."

* * *

**Ok next chapter will continue the story and it will be up soon. **

**Have a nice day! :)**

**Please review, reviews help me update quicker! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :)**

**This next chapter takes place after chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Wait."

Chaos looked at the cowering spirit before him. He knew he should just kill him. He just needed to kill him...but...another part of him told him to wait and listen. This voice told him that he needed to hear what this...this...failure had to say...and it startled him, because it was a voice he had never heard before.

It was his own voice.

Not a whispered thought that told him to kill, kill, kill; but a voice that said what was right, what he thought, what he wanted to do. He had never heard his own voice in his head before. It startled him...but in a way...he wanted it to stay. As much as he thrived off of the moon's approval, the idea of having his own voice...making decisions for himself...doing what he wanted...

No. I just have to kill him.

But why am I having second thoughts...?

All of a sudden a single thought made itself crystal clear in his mind. A thought he had never heard before.

I want to be free.

No. You don't want anything.

Yes I do. I want to be free. I want to stop killing my own kind. I want to stop hearing your voice. I want to stop listening to you. I want to make friends. I want a family. I want someone to like me, not fear me. I want you to leave me alone.

"What is it?" He asked Jack, his eyes narrowing. It had taken so much will power just to say that one sentence, as if something...or more like someone (and he could guess who) didn't want him to say that.

"You don't have to listen to the moon." Jack looked up at him with almost...pity. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes I...don't..." Chaos was utterly confused. He was waging war internally, and he had to choose.

The moon, or himself.

Jack reached out his hand. Chaos looked at it wishfully for a moment, and then...

He took it.

He lifted Jack off his feet and turned to face the full moon.

"I'm done with you." He turned to walk away.

And that's when his scream of terror pierced the night sky.

* * *

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North called back to Bunny, who was sinking down into the back seat of the sleigh, looking absolutely sick to the stomach.

"I hope you like carrot." Bunny gagged.

Tooth giggled at Bunny's comedic discomfort and then turned to sandy.

"Is it more fun that way?" She yelled over the wind, referring to Sandy holding his arms in the air as they zoomed down the icy tunnels. He nodded vigorously and made a happy face appear over his head. Tooth laughed and then put her hands up as well.

North smiled at the other guardians. Then he yelled back to them.

"Shall we take a short cut?"

"AHHH!" Bunny yelled as the reindeer jumped into midair and the sleigh left the ground. "I knew we should have taken the tunnels!" Bunny held on for dear life.

North held up a snow globe and whispered to it with a grin.

"Take us to chaos." He threw it out before them and a swirling, rainbow portal appeared. As they dove into it they heard a sound pierce the air.

It was a scream.

Chaos' scream.

* * *

Jack was shocked when he heard Chaos' scream. He looked over to see Chaos, floating in midair, immersed in a beam of moonlight. Upon seeing the full moon Jack began to cower, but still looked up to see what was going on.

Chaos' body convulsed midair, his body bending backwards and shaking violently. The moon was torturing him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Chaos managed to get out between screams of pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Jack realized what was happening.

The moon was punishing Chaos.

The moon didn't need him anymore.

Jack gasped as the realization dawned on him.

Now Chaos was a failure.

Even after suffering the moon's wrath for over 300 years, Jack still couldn't watch as Chaos was tortured. Jack knew he couldn't do anything or else he would just end up the same. Jack winced at the screams of terror, and didn't realize he was crying until five minutes later. For 300 years he had watched the slaughter of his own kind, and he could hardly bear it any longer.

Little did he know that over in the shadows, silently watching in horror was the guardians. The 5 spirits were the only witnesses that night to the gruesome and tragic death of the once prodigy Chaos, spirit of fire.

* * *

**That chapter was sad... :'( Poor Chaos.**

**Anyway, don't worry the story is far from over. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
